Kiori Cooper: Child of Love
by KariSohma22
Summary: When Alanna had a relationship with Jon, she had accidentally gone too far. She now has a daughter, Kiori, who is her and Jon's daughter. What will happen when Alanna and George's children find out the truth? What if Thayet finds out? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

My name is Kiori Cooper and I am a love child. I wasn't supposed to happen, but I did. Who are my parents? Alanna Cooper and King Jonathan. Like I said, I wasn't supposed to happen, but I did. It was before my mom got married to George. I decided to stay with my mom. I soon decided to become a knight, like my mom. And that is where my story begins…


	2. Chapter 1: Just An Ordinary Day

I awoke to the sound of my mom's voice, which isn't a good sign - escpecially when she sounds angry as hell.

"Kiori Cooper get up this instant!" my mom, Alanna, screamed.

"Coming mum!" I yelled back to her. I quickly got into my nromal clothing - a white, flannel shirt, brown flannel pants, and deerskin boots. I ran down the stairs, coming into the main part of our house. There, stood my mom, stepdad, and my little half brother. "Yes mum?" I asked, preparing for the worse.

"I've been calling you for the past ten minutes!" my mom said, in a bitter voice. She wore a blue, flannel, long sleeved shirt, long, brown flannel pants, and deerskin boots.

"Sorry mum." I said, looking at the floor. Why did I always never wake up at the right time? I sighed and looked at my little half brother, Thom, who was five. I smiled at him, and my mom scowled.

"What are you smiling at? she asked sternly. Watch your brother!" she said, walking out of the house.

"Have a good day...dad..." I said, giving my stepdad a hug.

"See you later Kiori." he replied, leaving the house.

"Come on Thom." I said, motioning to my little brother. I walked upstairs, heading to the playroom. I turned around to see if Thom was following me. He wasn't there. My only thought was: _"Mom is gonna kill me for this!"_


	3. Chapter 2: Thom's Missing?

AN: I honestly love AlannaXGeorge, but I did this because I thought it would be interesting...

After all day of searching around town, my mom came home. I went into panic mode, knowing that she was going to kill me for this. As soon as she opened the door, I started to apologize. "Mum! I'm really really sorry!" I said, my eyes bloodshot from the searching.

"What're you sorry for? This morning? If it is, then I forgive you." she said, coming over to me and giving me a hug. She smelled faintly of lemonade and sweat. She had been at dad's bar then she had gone to do things that the King's Champion would do.

"No..." I said, nearly about to cry.

"I still forgive you." she said, still hugging me. "Where's Thom?" The dreaded question. The question that would ruin my life forever.

"Missing..." I muttered, tears starting to stream down my face. My mom's eyes shot open, and she started to give me a death squeeze, then released me.

"Thom's...MISSING?" she screamed, looking absolutely furious. Her copper hair looked like fire and her violet eyes seemed to shine with revenge. "Where the hell is my baby?" she asked me, shaking the living daylights out of me.

"I...I dunno. One minute he's there, the next he's not. I just turned around to go to his playroom. When I looked to see if he was there, he was gone..." I sobbed, burying my head in a nearby pillow. The next thing I knew, my mom was sitting next to me, rubbing my back like she used to when I was little. "I...I searched everywhere..."

"We'll find him. I'm sure of it." she said, pulling a loose strand of my hair out from under the pillow. My hair was a dark brown color, and my eyes and gift were a strange purple blue color. I looked up, thinking I heard something.

"I hear giggling..." I said in between sobs. I turned to see Thom's face peeking from his playroom. "THOM!" I screamed, having that notorious anger like my mom. "Where the heck were you?"

"Thom. You are in big trouble." my mom said sternly. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Apologize right now." she said, angry.

"Sorry sissy." he said, looking ashamed of himself.

"Don't do that ever again!" I said, still very angry.

Well at least things were back to normal...for now...


	4. Chapter 3: A Fight About Knights

AN: Ugh. I have a horrible writer's block. Sorry if this chapter is bad.

"I want to be a knight," I announced, standing on a chair from the dining room table. "The King said that he'd start to allow girls to become pages."

"I'm not so sure you want to." my mom chuckled, playing with the hilt of her sword, Lightning.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, looking confused. A wooden sword was strapped onto my belt.

"Cause your mother became bored after a while." my stepdad, George, said before my mom could say anything.

"Your father's right. After you become a knight, there's really nothing to do except settle down until something comes up." My mom looked at me, her violet eyes showing no sign of emotion.

Father. The word rang in my head, torturing me. "He's not my father!" I wanted to shout. But I didn't. Something held me back just this once. I usually would get angry if my mom called George that, but since Thom was here, and the twins were sleeping, I decided against it. "Well...you at least go places that I've never been to..." I muttered, jumping off the chair, my feelings hurt.

"But it's every now and then." my mom said, concern creeping into her voice.

"It's not like I have anything else to do!" I retorted, storming out of the room. I was like my mom, short tempered. I instantly regretted doing that. Soon my mom would try to come and confort me. So I ran away.


End file.
